Heath's secret
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: Got this idea from DreamaDanielle! Heath loses something he needs the most. Who's behind all this? And why is Wade and Justin Gabriel playing with slinkys?
1. Chapter 1

"Hiya!"

"Whatcha!"

"Heeya!"

"Waapa!"

Chavo and Sheamus were playing karate in the other room. I think they are still excited from last night when we were watching some Jackie Chan movie.

"Be quiet guys! Barbie is trying to sleep and you keep on waking her up." Shane whined near the doorway cradling the doll in his arms like a newborn child.

"You are disturbing us. Leave now or face the wrath of THE 1 Guerrero." Chavo said taking a pool noodle and sticking it out in front of him.

The frightened Shane ran away distracting Wade and Justin with their 'Whoever's slinky gets down to the end of the staircase wins' competition.

"Shut up Shane!" Tarver shouted after him while Heath who once again (sighs) was staring.

"YAY! I WIN!" Wade said happily jumping up and down uncontrollably. Just then, Wade lost his step and fell down the flight of stairs. Each time Wade's body hit a stair, there was a "oof!" or a "oww!" and finally a hard "thud."

"I'm ok!" was the last thing Wade said before getting dizzy and falling down onto the cold, hard floor.

"Assclown." Chris said stepping over the 30 year old man and into the basement.

Heath ran down the stairs behind the rest of Nexus and stared at the direction Chris disappeared.

'Where did he go?' he thought. Heath, being the epic weirdo he is, made sure no-one was looking and walked to the direction Chris went to.

The door to the basement was open so Heath carefully and swiftly walked down the steps and into the cold room. A light bulb faintly flickered at the corner of the room and Heath ducked behind a stack of old boxes.

Directly under the light bulb was Chris who reached behind a box.

"What is he doing?" Heath wondered watching the 'Undisputed Champ' carefully.

Jericho slowly gripped onto something and brung his arm to him revealing the most horrible thing that Chris was about to do…

CHEAT ON THIS DIET!

Chris took the pudding cup that was in his grasp and pulled on the tab slowly taking effect on the delicious, dark chocolate pudding that he was about to eat.

"Chris isn't supposed to do that!" Heath shouted in his mind staring wide-eyed at Chris still and was still behind his hiding spot.

"I need to write this down." Heath said getting up slowly and running back upstairs.

"Woah woah woah! Where you going man?" Justin Gabriel said grabbing onto Heath's arm who almost escaped.

Without thinking, Heath blurted out "bathroom" and darted away.

When he spotted his bedroom door, he ran inside and locked the door.

Once Heath knew the door was secured, he walked up to his desk and shoved his hand in his pocket and taking out a silver key.

He then put the key inside the lock, twisted his wrist and pulled on the handle. Inside were his little, special belongings, a picture of him and his family, a miniature bear that barely fit inside the drawer and something that no-one in the world knew about besides him. Heath took that special item, closed and locked the drawer and sitting on his bed.

In Heath's hand was a small but special leather notebook used for writing deep personal thoughts or what he'd seen everyday. He grabbed a hello kitty pencil (his 1 favorite) from the desk, opened up the book quickly and took a moment to think on how he should put what he had just witnessed in the basement into words. Scratching his head, he wrote down the words his hand flying across the paper.

'Dear Heath Junior, (the name of his notebook obviously)

You would not believe what I just saw today! OMG! Chris was cheating on his diet again! It's as-'

"HEATH! GET OUT OF THERE! DINNER TIME! YOU STILL NEED TO HELP WAKE UP WADE!" I shouted rapping on the door.

"Coming V!" Heath said throwing his book on the floor quickly and heading out the door.

* * *

"One, two, th- damn! Ok, again. One, two,th- damn! Stupid hypocrite! Stop falling you shitty parasite!" Chris said trying to balance a pencil on his nose and walking down the hallway.

"Come on! Ok, chill Jericho. Chill. Let's try again. One, two, th- shit! I hate you!" Chris was getting frustrated and followed the pencil into Heath's open door.

"There you are ya wanker." Chris said picking up his pencil.

"Hmm.. What is this?" Chris said putting his attention to the little notebook upside down on the floor. Jericho picked it up and opened it to see what lurked inside.

After a few seconds of looking through the book, Jericho's eyes grew wide.

'He knew what I've been doing?' Jericho said mentally while creeped out and slightly embarrassed.

'Well I think I know exactly what to do..' Jericho thought with a smirk and silently slid the book into his pocket…

* * *

"Yum.. That salad was delicious! Now to get back to writ- WHAT THE HELL!" Heath shouted.

"Where's my notebook? Where? It has to be somewhere!" Heath said frantically searching and throwing things in the air in search of this special notebook.

"Where!" he shouted exasperated.

Heath stormed out of the room and interrogated everyone in the house.

"Guys, have you seen a notebook about this big anywhere?" Heath asked everyone else in Nexus. Their answers were:

Justin: Nope.

Otunga: Nuh uh.

Skip: No sorry buddy

Tarver: Hell no boy!

Darren: Ask Wade.

Wade: Sorry bud. But I did find this cool unicorn! Wanna pet him? Or feed him an apple?  
(Heath: No thanks Wade)

Heath was pissed and worried. What if someone read what he had in there?

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! IN THE MEAN TIME, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been 10 freakin' hours now! I can't find my journal ANYWHERE!" I shouted enraged. I couldn't think straight. My bloodshot eyes were getting redder by the minute and I'm sweating a thunderstorm.

'Must.. F-f-fine.. J-j-journal….' I thought. I feel crazy! I need to find it or I'll explode!

As I thought hard trying to get any idea of where it was, I heard loud knocking on my door. I quickly fixed my hair and tried to act natural.

"Come in!" I falsely cheered.

"Heath! We need you man! Wade had another sugar rush and now he's passed out on the top of the coffee table." Skip Sheffield- one of Heath's fellow members of the team Nexus- said as he stepped into the room.

'Don't tell me that!' I thought. 'It sounds like a good thing to write down in my journal but I CAN'T FREAKIN' FIND IT ANYWHERE!'

"Dude, are you coming or not?" he asked.

I sighed sadly and pushed myself off of the bed and followed Skip out the door.

'Think on the bright side,' I thought. 'Maybe Wade's on top of my journal.'

* * *

"No! You're doing it all wrong you Irascible Parasite!" Chris shouted.

"I'm tryin'! It's jus to hard!" Sheamus yelled back.

"Here. I'll show you one more time. Watch carefully." Chris said taking the golf club out of Sheamus's hands and hit the little white golf ball onto the other side of the lawn.

"See? It's so easy a caveman can do it." Chris said.

"Hey! I can hear you!" shouted a extremely hairy dude not far away from the two of them.

"Go away you Geico caveman wannabe!" Jericho shouted back bitterly.

The hairy dude grunted and walked away.

"That Assclown deserv- AHH!" Chris slipped on the grass falling down hard on his butt.

"Ya need to be more careful laddy." Sheamus said helping up the 40 year-old.

"Careful Schmareful. I don't care." Jericho said cleaning himself up.

"Whoops looks like you dropped something lad." Sheamus said picking up a little brown book.

"Oh that's nothing. Give it here now!" Chris said reaching for the book.

"Hold on there." said the Celtic Warrior said pushing aside Chris and opening the book.

"I said GIVE IT HERE ASSCLOWN!" Chris shouted still trying to grab the book out of Sheamus's hand.

After a few seconds of reading inside, the Irishman closed the book and shoved it onto Chris.

"What the hell you sanctimonious hypocrite!" Chris said rubbing the area where the book was forced onto him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sheamus asked pointing to it. "I know that's Heath's. It says on the cover. But why do you have it?"

"Well if you really want to know, I found it lying on the floor." Jericho answered dusting himself off for the second time.

"Let me take a look at that thing again." he said gesturing for the book. Chris gave it to him and Sheamus started to examine it more carefully. A few minutes later, he closed the book again and gave it to Chris who slid it back into his pocket.

"Well, Heath has seen many things. Even things that are NOT MEANT to be seen." Sheamus said picking up a golf club.

"Clearly. Why do you think I took it? Now he won't be writing things down again. Who knows? It might get him to stop staring or writing into this piece of junk." Jericho answered taking a swing at the ball.

"I don't think so. But I bet he's looking everywhere for it. It's kinda weird though reading things that you have done from someone else's perspective."

"I agree with you. But wait, was it true what he wrote in there? You know, that one page about you playing with that light saber pretending you're Chewbacca or something." Chris asked looking back at the Irishman.

"I was trying to be Darth Vader!" Sheamus defended.

"Whatever." Jericho said rolling his eyes.

"At least I didn't go into the basement and stuff myself with pudding." Sheamus said.

"You know I love pudding! And if Vanessa knew about it, she'll kill me."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Sheamus said.

"You better not!"

"Then at least help me get some payback on Heath."

"Fine with me." Chris said simply.

"Now how do I do that again?" Sheamus asked holding the golf club again.

* * *

OOH! How are they going to get their payback? Read next chapter to find out! In the mean time, please review.

-LOVINGORANGEWALLS


	3. Chapter 3

"Sup Heath?" I asked watching him pace back and forth repeatedly in his room.

"Uhh.. Nothing. Just.. Kinda worried about Wade." Heath lied. He secretly was scared and still worried about his missing journal.

"Tell Wade to be good today. I invited a friend over for this afternoon so don't ruin it. And tell Jericho to stop eating all the chocolate pudding. I need my pudding and he's eating it all." I told him.

"Sure thing V." Heath answered exiting his bedroom.

"Sup Heath? You look a little down. Anything I can do for you? Ooh! I know just the thing! Let's go to my secret lair so I can show you my latest creation! I call it the "pencil!" It helps you write! Come on! It'll cheer you up!" Wade said happily.

"No thanks man. I'm fine." Heath answered a little sad. "Oh, and V told me to tell you not to be all stupid again. Someone's coming over soon."

"Ooh! Is it Santa Clause? He's owed me a pony since I was five!" Wade asked hoping it was him.

"No I think it's someone else. And by the way, the pencil has already been invented." Heath said going descending down the stairs.

"That's no way to go down the stairs Heath! Do it like this!" Wade said plopping on his 'gluteus maximus' and sliding down the steps one at a time. At the same time, the front door opened and hit Wade's face.

"Oww!" Wade whined clutching his nose. "Why'd you hit me Heath?"

"That wasn't me."

"Oh sorry." the person behind the door said helping Wade up.

"Hey! Erin you're here!" I said coming into the room. "I see you've met Wade."

"Hi. I'm Erin."

"Wade." Wade said getting up and shaking her hand.

"V, can she come play horsies with me please!" Wade pleaded.

"Fine. Just don't break anything." I answered.

"Yay! Come on! It's going to be fun!" Wade said pulling Erin's hand.

**_Meanwhile.._**

"Twigs."

"Twigs."

"Leaves."

"Leaves."

"Mud."

"Mud."

"Pudding."

"Why pudding?"

"Because I'm hungry Assclown. Now pass the pudding cup."

Jericho's project was complete.

"Come on. Let's go outside and spy on him from there." Chris said putting on his camouflage costume and eating out of his pudding cup with Sheamus right behind him.

The dynamic duo hid under the window to the living room where Nexus and Wade Barrett were playing around.

"Do you see Heath, Evil Ronald McDonald? Over." Chris said into his walky-talky.

"Target is sited Sexy Beast. Over." Sheamus said into his.

"Good. Take available position and take charge Evil Ronald McDonald. Over."

"Copy that. By the way, why is my codename Evil Ronald McDonald? It's not fair. Over."

"It's either that or Michael Jackson's twin. Pick your favorite, sergeant. Over."

"Nevermind. WAIT! Target is moving away from point! Abort! Abort!"

"….."

"Hello! Why are you not answering Sexy Beast? Hello?"

"You forgot to say over. Over."

"Damn, you scared me. Anyway, abort mission. Target has left."

"Aww. But can I keep this on? I look beasty in this."

"Whatever Chris. Over and out." Sheamus got up and went back inside with Chris into the living room where Wade and Erin were in.

"What happened to you two? Wrestling a deer? Hahahaha get it?" Erin said in her Sugar Rush and noticing their apparel.

"Hahaha I get it! Nice one!" Wade shouted equally hyper.

"I feel soo hyper! I could just jump up and down for hours!"

"Mee toooooooooooo!" Wade said accidently hitting Chris with his arm.

"Hey Assclown! Watch it!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry." Wade apologized while the other 6 members of Nexus glared at Chris.

"Weee!" Erin shouted jumping along.

"I'm going away now from you two hypocrites." Chris said getting up but being knocked over again and hitting himself on the wall.

"Oww.." Chris muttered holding his head.

"Hey! My journal!" Heath said picking up the journal Chris dropped. Heath felt as if happiness was poured all over him. "I'll meet you guys later. Me and this book have something to do together."

"No! That parasite! Now we'll never get that back. It's all your fault Wade. Wade?" Chris asked.

Wade was sprawled on the couch with Erin on his shoulder.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the two of them.

"Hey dinner's ready! Who wants salad?"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Poor Jericho. He didn't want any salad.. :( So I had no choice but to force feed him xD

I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. Review please! Special thanks goes to Y2Erin! She helped so much in this! Go read some of her stories if you liked this!


End file.
